Ultraman Foundation
is a foundation that acknowledges the children as the hope for the future, and will provide everlasting support in all kinds of ways for welfare and well being of all children. It's the mission of each employee in the Ultraman Foundation to bring back the smiles to the faces of each child as soon as possible and they pray from their heart that the children will move on to their bright future. The foundation also helps to donate to the poor and poverty stricken people due to the recent tsunami and earthquakes in Japan. Supporting Messages *Susumu Kurobe says: Ultraman is always with you. Please move on with hope in your heart. *Kohji Moritsugu says: Let's all join hands and work hard toward recovery. Our endeavors will overcome any difficulties. And a bright future will wait for us ahead. *Jiro Dan says: I would like to send my deepest sympathies to all those whom have been affected by the great earthquake. Now, the people of Japan are uniting as one. I believe each individual strength will become one large power. Keep smiling, keep working together! *Keiji Takamine says: I sincerely hope that everyone will stand strong, be kind and take good care of the people around you. I am filled with powerlessness, but I am praying for everyone of you all the time. *Mitsuko Hoshi says: Do you see the light? The light that connects tomorrow. It will surely come through. From the moon, I pray for you all. *Saburo Shinoda says: To the mother and father of Ultraman. A young girl who has lost her family is weeping for her mother. Please come down and comfort her. Please come down and behold all the people who have lost hope in this tragic disaster. From Taro *Ryu Manatsu says: To all children who are spending their daily lives in shelters, Please stay strong, brave and never give up hope. Ultraman Leo will always be with you! *Hatsunori Hasegawa says: I send my sincere hopes and regards to everyone affected by this disaster. It breaks my heart to see you all persevering in such hard times. Let us all support each other, cry together, and finally overcome this terrible hardship. Please take good care of yourself. *Hiroko Sakurai says: To all children, please don't go to any dangerous places! When you are sad, do not hesitate to show your tears. But after you have cried, look up, face forward, and move on. You have my support! *Mio Takaki says: Dear friends in the disaster-stricken area. We will always be supporting you from the far skies. We all feel the same. Together, we will fill this Earth with light... so please do not give up. Let's start with what we can do now. I won't give up, too! *Taiyo Sugiura says: Now is the time to put together all our light. Let's unite all our strengths to deliver our thoughts and light to people in the disaster areas. If only I can be of any help to the people there. As long as we don't give up, the light of hope will shine through! Let's hope the smiles will return to the people's face as soon as possible. *Takeshi Tsuruno says: Haven't seen you for a long time. I am sending this message from a far distant star. Just heard about the tragic event in Japan, I have decided to finalize my long journey around the universe and head back to earth. I am always on your side, please hold tight until I'm back. *Takeshi Yoshioka says: Never give up your dreams and hopes. This world will never end if everybody gathers up as one. *Mayuka Suzuki says: There is nothing we cannot overcome if we all help each other... this is what I believe. Let us come together to overcome this situation! Do not forget the light of hope... and to bring back the smiles in Tohoku! *Takuji Kawakubo says: "Don't give up!" I seem to hear this message coming from somewhere. Let's get united under this strong "Bond" of Japan and stand up against all the difficulties. After all, we are all connected by the "Bond". Let's fight it through. *Yasue Sato says: My deepest sympathies go to those whom have been affected by the earthquake. There must be many people suffering from the cold at the disaster-stricken areas. Please have strong faith to "LIVE!" We will always be by your side. *Shota Minami says: This is Rei. You are doing things based on "like" or "dislike"? Surely you are alright because it's you! And I hope you are always wearing your "smile". Please send your "smile" to your families, friends and teachers. This is the "Ultra Power" which only you can give. Now do me a favour-while we ZAP members are not able to reach the Earth, please shower the planet with your "smile". I believe you can do that. Let's meet up again with our "smiles". *Sota Aoyama says: You are a member of team DASH! Let's join hands and put the smiles back to people's faces! Your happy faces will save Japan! *Konomi Amagai says: Our hands are held together. The CREW GUYS will do our best. You are not alone, don't be afraid! Captain Sakomizu is also close to you. Don't try too hard and stress yourself, just stay well. *Princess Emerana says: experience I want you to give this message to whoever needs your help: "let's be friends!", or "You have friends here!" Your smile, words of courage and handshake will be stronger than the ores of Emerald, and the dazzling light more powerful than the shield of Barrage will shine through. Though I live far away from you I will fight together with the hope that we will bring together our smiles. *Yu Koyanagi says: The only thing we can do now is to support each other and to live through today and tomorrow. Let's carry on so that we can see the smiling face again! Let's not lose the smiles! It's our light of hope! *Mamoru Miyano says: Hello guys! I'm Ultraman Zero. Never give up although current circumstances must be painful enough for you. You are also a companion of Ultimate Force Zero. You must also save your family and your friends who are crying. You can do it, because you have the same light as the Ultra-Brothers' in you. Yeah!! This is our light of hope!. *Director says: I had lived in Sendai, Miyagi, before graduating high school. This disaster is really breaking my heart. If you are losing your grip, please shout out loud "SHUWATCH" and raise your right hand high towards the sky. Yes, you can become Ultraman. Then, as a director, I'm going to give you a sign. Are you ready? ACTION! *Director 2 says: "Get hope! The power of recovery is produced by hope". That is a message from me, who returned from the war and who recovered from cancer. *Yullian says: To all who are affected by this crisis. Everyday, I see the devastation on the news. The only thing I pray for is for you all to recover back to your daily peaceful lives. Do not give up!! I will never forget the strong-hearted figure of you all fighting against this tragedy. My heart will be always with you. Video This is the one of the Ultraman Foundation's promotional videos. "With the cooperation of everybody gave us the spirit of support, the Japan Fund" Ultraman has expanded the circle of donation boxes Fund "Ultraman. Donations we receive from everyone, through the Fund "Ultraman", other municipalities will be donated disaster area, to the Japanese Red Cross Society, will be used to support activities to children who are affected. Continue, thank you for your understanding and cooperation of everyone warm. If you would like to set up donation boxes Fund "Ultraman", please contact the Fund Secretariat Ultraman. Map Here This IS a Map Ultraman Foundation On 27 November 2011, Ultraman Foundation joined the "Yuputo Renascence Festival" which was held in Higashi-Matsushima city in Miyagi. On 16 September 2011, Ultraman Foundation and the members of AKB48 (who are a popular idol group in Japan) went to Iwate prefectural office to donate charitable contribution and 2 micro buses for the people in Iwate. On 17 September 2011, Ultraman Foundation staged an "Ultraman Hero" show which the local children were looking forward to participate at Miyako High School. Gallery Foundation.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-24-21h03m20s13.png|Ultraman Mebius's message to Japanese childrens icih.png|Ultraman Foundation in confort with the Japanese earthquke childrens victim AKB48ultraman3.jpg|AKB 48 With the Ultraman Foundation Ultrmn Foundation Ultrmn.JPG|Children donating to the Ultraman Foundation Ultrmn Foundation Ultrmn 7, 0, Bliel.JPG|Ultraseven, Ultraman Zero, and Ultraman Belial on a stage show report-1129-pic01.jpg|27 November 2011, Activity Report Visit to Higashi-Matsushima City in Miyagi. On 27 November 2011, Ultraman Foundation joined the "Yuputo Renascence Festival" which was held in Higashi-Matsushima city in Miyagi. report-0922-pic01.jpg|17 September 2011, Activity Report Visit to Miyako High School and Otsuchi city in Iwate for support. On 17 September 2011, Ultraman Foundation staged an "Ultraman Hero" show which the local children were looking forward to participate at Miyako High School. report-0921-pic01.jpg|16 September 2011, Activity Report Visit to Iwate Prefectural Office. On 16 September 2011, Ultraman Foundation and the members of AKB48 (who are a popular idol group in Japan) went to Iwate prefectural office to donate charitable contribution and 2 micro buses for the people in Iwate. External Link *The english site Category:Foundation